vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115809-what-killed-the-dinosaurs-aka-where-have-all-the-wildstar-cowboys-gone
Content ---- ---- ---- Easy What killed this game for PvE'ers - 1. Crazy hard attunement process just to get into raiding. Forget Alts 2. Terrible itemization. For example, Tank support weapons with DPS stats and vice versa, gear in adventures being better than gear in dungeons 3. Rune system. Get that sweet raid boss kill, get a weapon with terrible rune rolls making your crafted lvl 48 blues better than your epic 40 man raid boss weapon What killed this game for PvPers 1. System that allowed tanking, preventing almost everyone who didn't Arena in the first 2 weeks from gaining rating without an 1800 tanker 2. Huge gear gaps (1200 gear, compared to1800 gear was incredible imbalanced) 3. Lose a game, lose 40 rating, win a game, gain 5 4. Serious class imbalance that continues to this day. (AKA warriors and medics) 5. Carbine's decision to take set runed pvp gear and make it all randomized, a week after stating random runes were terrible | |} ---- I present Exhibit A: The mindset that doomed Wildstar. I had the right group - my friends for many years. They got bored and left. By any rational standard I should dump this game too and the person I spent the afternoon coaching on the Crimson Waste dailies today who was immensely grateful for the help could have muddled along alone and then maybe quit the game before they played it forward to help the next player. The game is simply too dependent on groups when many of us who put in time and money and even volunteer to make it a better experience for others just aren't interested in guilding-up with strangers. | |} ---- ---- Well aren't you glad that 2 or 3 weeks from now all this will be fixed? :P It sounds to me like you just didn't put in the effort to get anywhere or you never bothered to look for a nice group to play with. I've got my 1800 gear earned through serious 3v3's. I earned myself a definite spot in my raids as I have taken the time to learn my class and perfect it, and I've accepted that sometimes, the game is not all about 'loot' and more about kicking cupcake's with all the awesome people here who still play today. Because that's what Wildstar is all about. Having a great time with these awesome communities - and I absolutely love mine! The only people crying are the ones who have not had the initiative to find these havens. Gear is not an issue when you are in a good guild. Everyone helps everyone craft the gear needed to be at the top of their game and the better players help the others which need to improve in places. Stop being such a downer and actually put EFFORT into the game. This is not a single player action game, It's an MMO and last I checked, People matter more than pixels. | |} ---- Why, thank you, Olivar. I can't think of a nicer way of saying "Hey Dev's, this is a consistent and recurring concern for a lot of people! Maybe you should act on it?" ;) | |} ---- Seriously now? Attunement wasn't that hard before and it was changed to easier over a month ago. I still don't however have a clue with the "We're elite WoW HC raiders, wildstar is easy but we can't silver"? If you trained the fights and 1-2 shot all bosses it was _always_ easily on the silver timer unless you took a coffee break every 15 minutes. Terrible itemization, I agree with you there but your example is total BS. There are maybe 1 or 2 items with totally wrong stats in the loot pool (and even those got / get fixed). Weapons are also a really bad example since the increased support / assault power makes them pretty much always a better option vs a blue lvl 50 (never a lvl 48 or 49 weapon) The random rune slot system has it's flaws and is getting an overhaul in next drop. It's nice to think of the diablo-like loot system but it's a bit too harsh on the RNG when you usually get just one shot at the raid / rare dungeon drops. The biggest problem with itemization is that the dev who made the items and the dev who made the stats apparently never really communicated much. The dungeon / raid drops are ~66% of items with mixed stats and some other dev made crit severity & hit rating pretty terrible ratings to focus on. For the pvp part you got to agree on the main points, although the blue lvl 1200 gear was buffed a long time ago to be competent. I do hate them for not rerolling the slots on people who bought the 1800 gear with 4 good slots when the rest have to now randomly roll them. Nothing more frustrating than having to fight against opponents who got stuff which you can't get anymore (unless you got like lottery-winner luck with every runeslot on every piece). | |} ---- Or might be pushing other concerns away by constantly having new topics about same issue pop up......everything has 2 sides... | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, look at the massive amount of people who loved this game and enjoyed it since beta, hardcore players included, they just "quit' the game because of toxicity! It's not like the game has immense potential and yet has major issues at the same time, issues that need to be addressed as soon as possible... Issues that have been discussed since beta. No no no, the game is really good, people are just quitting because of words said on social media! I agree with you that bad PR on social media can keep new players away. but the problem is about retention. The massive amount of people who actually played it and ended up somewhat frustrated. | |} ---- ---- Like maybe they should change itemization, make attunement easier, and make the runes less RNG? Ok, they've done all that (or will be in the next drop). What are you looking for? | |} ---- ---- ---- I've noticed the opposite. Even the housing-plot RPers on my social list haven't logged on in 6 days at the shortest, and housing zone chat is very quiet most of the time - I've been afking in my housing plot and watching. Furthermore, R-12 doesn't happen anymore. When I first moved to Evindra I was drumming up support personally, giving shoutouts in housing chat, daily zones, Thayd and Malgrave, usually completing Phase 1 all by myself to lure people in. I managed to max out the rep of one character, even. But that interest is gone now. R-12s don't happen, there was one Scorchwing last night and most people seemed amazed that it happened. Nobody cares, and my other 50s are left in the dust. Evindra is currently worse than it's ever been as far as general activity goes. | |} ---- On Evindra? Yesterday? Two R12 events at least started in housing while I was putting the railing and flydeck on the Shadowcaster, and they tend to clean out Scorchwing after (and then the tree if people don't have to leave). That's how I've run it the last few times. But two teams took off from housing for R12 last night that I saw. | |} ---- ---- Are you on Stormtalon? Is it really that alive because Avatus is dead as hell. The only people I ever see are players from Enigma. | |} ---- I don't think that's what everyone dreams off. Sounds more like hell for PvPers. | |} ---- I heard there is scientific evidence that Chuck Norris killed the dinosaurs when he accidentally round house kicked them when he was sleeping and there is a crater in South America to prove it, this is the reason why Chuck Norris does not sleep anymore. And Wildstar being successful or not does not signal the end of MMOs. | |} ---- ---- Umm the endless or near endless leveling iN ESO did not work. However if you took it slow there was months of playable content just finishing all the missions. | |} ---- But what I don't see is the stories about people recruiting tons of new players, or the hordes cluttering up the leveling zones. Retention is important, but the real killer may be the inability to attract new customers. There is some posts in another thread and it has some commetns from a Carbine employee that they have a plan to bring in new players by some method, but they were waiting on implementing that until drop 3 is live. | |} ---- To be honest, I don't see an endless level system as being much different from gear progression, which has already invaded true PvP. If you're excepting the RP folks, then I suppose you're only talking about the PvP servers? RP folks are, after all, going to be part of the PvE megaserver, and the RP community seems to be one of the healthier portions of the game population and will make a good addition to the PvE megaserver. Heck, the Evindrans are already planning a big party for Saturday. I do agree with you, though, that megaservers will not resolve most people's concerns single-handedly. That will require Drop 3 to meet expectations. For Carbine's sake, I really hope it does. | |} ---- ---- I suppose so :) It all depends on how many have transferred over already, and how many are waiting. I don't think it's going to be a huge increase, but I don't have any concrete data to back that up. | |} ---- One of the biggest problems with using forums as metrics is that people doing a lot of recruiting don't tend to post on forums. For one thing, people with positive experiences rarely find it necessary to post anything here. For another, recruitment requires you to be in the game. We've picked up three or four new people in the last week or so on my crap recruitment schedule, dealing with my recruitment issues (you try recruiting guildies with a name like Blazing Saddles), et al. I hate recruitment; I'd set up an officer for it if everyone didn't hate it. And it'd be nice if I could just magnetize and suddenly have a ton of people. Unfortunately, I can't. Recruitment has and always will suck as an activity, and I have never, in any game, considered it a positive experience or something interesting enough to talk about. | |} ---- ---- Tons? No. But most of my recruits are completely new to the game. At least 5 out of 10 people that I met today Celestion, I'm pretty certain are playing wildstar for the first time. There aren't tons. But more new players than I expected there to be to be honest. | |} ---- ---- Ummm, kk...but only if you say so | |} ---- ----